


Hiding away

by Insomniac_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Remus hides away when his mind gets to much. He plugs in his headphone and blasts music as loud as he can in hopes of no being able to hear himself thing. That doesn't always work. When it doesn't he'll turn to anything to get his mind to stop including acting on some no matter how bad as long as it stops.Janus grows worried every time Remus hides away. Normally he stays away per Remus request but what happens when Janus goes to check on him worried about the side he cares so deeply for.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hiding away

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, self harm, disturbing thoughts, intrusive thoughts, murder, mention of vomit

Remus knew it was going to be one of those days when he looked in the mirror and the first thing that popped into his head was to break it and cut his fingers off with the shards. Resigning himself to a day in solitude with only his music and mind for company he sent a quick text to Janus to leave him be for the day. He turned on a random playlist and put in his earbuds before curling up in a ball and ignore in his thoughts praying for them to go away. Maybe if he ignored them they would go away. Like a persistent child.

As the day went on they only got worse. A whine left the green clad side. He turned the music up but his thoughts would be heard that day.

_ 'Pull your eye out' _

_ 'Stab an icicle through your hand' _

_'Pull Janus scales off one by one with pliers'_

_'Sew your mouth shut'_

_'Pull your nails out'_

_'Cut out your tongue out'_

_'Shove a needle through your wrist'_

_'Slice open your stomach'_

_'Leave disembowel Virgil'_

_'Gut Patton'_

_'Pull out Janus snake eye and feed it to him'_

Remus whimpered and screwed his eyes shut sharp nails digging into his wrist drawing blood. He hated it. The thoughts that never really stopped and screamed warring in his head to be heard. He wanted it to stop. He threw off his blankets and grabbed a pair of pliers next to a project he had been working on the night before. He began to pull out his nails one at a time. It hurt like hell but the thoughts were quieting. He let the first nail fall to the ground where it bounced. Dark blood flowed from the spot where is nail should be. A soft whimper of pain left him as he moved to the next nail. As it ripped from the bedding Remus almost threw up from the pain. Yanking the nail from the bed Remus dropped it next to the first. He pulled the last three out before he threw up from the pain and dropped the pliers where they slid under his bed due to the blood making them slick. 

_'Fire'_

_'Burn the flesh'_

_'Lighter'_

_'Light your self on fire'_

A lighter was grabbed and held to where his nails once were. A cry of pain left his as the raw flesh was burned.

"Remus! What happened? Are you okay?" Janus yelled banging on the door.

"F-fine Janny," Remus called back.

" ** _Close_** the door Remus," Janus said.

"No," Remus cried out.

"Open it before I **_don't_** Remus," Janus snapped.

"No," Remus snapped back.

Janus threw the door open and saw the blood staining Remus cloths and hand. The burned flesh.

"What happened?" Janus asked pulling the hand to his eye.

"My mind wouldn't stop. It has now," Remus said.

" _ **Stay**_ ," Janus hissed and dragged Remus to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

" **Do**."

"But-"

" **Yes**."

"Never mind then."

"Why?"

"It helps."

" **Stay away** next time."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't baby."

"I could."

**"Worse** than me finding you missing your nails with burned flesh."

"I'm sorry Jan."

" **Keep** apologizing."

"Can I have cuddles?"

" **Always."**

Ten minutes later the couple was cuddled up on Janus bed and Remus told Janus everything. About how he actually got some of the scars and why he had them. The thoughts that brought it on. Janus helped come up with a plan for day like that and Remus fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. 

**Author's Note:**

> My own intrusive thoughts got bad so I gave so to Remus till they stopped. I hope you enjoyed. Stay safe guys.   
> ~Rem


End file.
